RED (NES Godzilla Creepypasta)
RED is the main antagonist of the NES Godzilla Creepypasta, a pasta written by Cosbydaf on Bogleech. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Bill Cipher vs RED' (Completed) * RED vs Cthulhu * RED vs. Flowey (Completed by Ceoxal) * RED vs Giygas (Abandoned) * RED vs Sonic.exe (Confirmed) * SCP-682 Vs. RED * Hades (Kid Icarus) vs RED (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) (Completed) *Red Battle royal Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chara (Undertale) * Galactus (Marvel Comics) * GOLB * Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) * Trigon (DC Comics) * HIM (power puff girls) *Pennywise (It) History Read the story here. Death Battle Info Background * Alternate Identities: The Hell Beast, Spider Beast, Shadow of Red * Height: 105 meters * Weight: 66,000 metric tons Weapons (Land form) * Can breathe hellfire from its mouth * Can swallow objects whole * Sharp, elongatable tail * Can attack with it's spider-like legs * Claws * Can run so fast that if the player/Godzilla sees it or stops for a split second, they will die. * Has a death touch ability, but disables it on the final battle in Zenith for a "fair" fight. Weapons (Swimming form) * Adept swimmer * Can breathe hellfire if on land * Ability to rain naval mines from the sky * Can swallow objects whole * Can use a tongue formed of intestine to devour objects * Claws Weapons (Flying form) * Flight * Can breathe hellfire from its mouth * Claws * Can use a tongue formed of intestine to devour objects Weapons (Final form) * Huge size (Around a 1-2 kilometers) * Can breathe hellfire from its mouth * Can fire needles made of hellfire from its hands * Can shoot red hot needles from it's mouth Feats * Killed someone who was close to the player relationship-wise * Casually killed Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra and Solomon * Stopped the player’s heart * Nearly killed the player * Held back before the final fight with Acacius * Broke the 4th Wall MANY times * Far stronger than the Moon Beast, who broke the Moon in two * Tagged Mothra, Anguirus and Godzilla * Possibly still lives * Controls the world it resides in Faults * Although capable of altering the NES game he is in, he is still partially confined by its mechanics. * Weak to attacks revolving around divinity. * Lost enough self-control to break the rules * Was defeated and presumably killed by Acacius. Gallery NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_Red's_Land_Form.png|Normal Form Hellbeast3.png|Water Form Hellbeast4.png|Flying Form NES_Godzilla_Creepypasta_-_Red's_Final_Form.png|Final Form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Dream Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil